5 simple words
by krashfire2992
Summary: *this is a one-shot* i tell you of my first week as professor Gary Oak. more importantly, i tell you of the first and only time i got turned down for a date. rated for some swearing.


I was always better than Ash when we were children. You name it, I was better. School, sports, pokemon, fashion, everything. Until today I always thought I was better than him always and forever will be. Until today my life was perfect. Until today I never let someone hurt me so much with 5 simple words.

I'm Gary Oak. Most people call me Blue, as that's my trainer id name. If you haven't heard of me, well, you're living under more earth than a Diglett, but ill entertain you with the facts. I'm from Pallet town. I have medium height red/brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and now that I'm a professor, I've got a light purple dress shirt, black tie with a silver pokeball tie clip, shined black leather shoes, and dark fit jeans. I started my journey as a trainer 10 years ago, when I was 12 (one day ahead of Ash) and travelled the world. While I had my cars and girls and rare pokemon, I never really concerned myself with how I looked in others eyes. I am Kanto's most eligible bachelor.

There was however one thing Ash had that I didn't. One girl that truly cared. What do you mean? Well first he had Misty. Then May. Then Dawn. Then Iris. Then Serena. He threw them all away like a leftover breakfast when they parted ways every time. That's why I wasn't too worried. You see, Misty had travelled with him for 3 years. And that was from when she was 14 to 17. No big deal. So why am I telling you this? Let's go back to last week.

-7 days ago-

"Congrats Professor Oak. So tell me, are you staying in Kanto now? Or just going to visit me every month?" the brightest green/blue mixed eyes looked up at me. I am 6'0. Misty is only 5'7, so she always has to look up.

"I don't know, I'll have to see if gramps is getting close to retiring, or you know, I could build my own lab in Cerulean, Ms. Hotshot water gym leader." I messed up her orange/ fire red mixed hair.

"Hey Blue, congrats, but this is just the beginning. Your actually studying under me for a while." A tuft of light brown hair barely reached my shoulders. I looked over to see Professor Juniper trying to interrupt our conversation. "Uh, that's great Professor, but I actually want to do some original research and field work in Kanto before anything else." She huffed her disapproval and walked away.

As I turned back to talk to Misty, a hand clapped me on the back.

"Great job young Oak. Oh! So sorry, did I interrupt you and your girlfriend?" Sycamore winked at me and my face burned redder than a Magmar. "I would like to borrow you for a moment if that is ok Gary? " I nodded reluctantly and messed Misty's hair up once more, which she scowled and tried to smooth out. Her hair was down to her mid back length.

"Sycamore, what's with the secrecy?"

"Please tell me that's your girlfriend"

"She's not. Why?"

"Serena is here with me to attend your party, and I fear she might be after your heart. Well I would fear if you had a girlfriend, but since you don't I guess it might be a good thing!"

"Whatever, please enjoy the party and worry about your own love life" I walked away, gently pushing Juniper towards him.

As I went to get a drink, I nearly knocked Serena over. "Oh, sorry about that, I was focused on something. Are you ok?"

Her face was dark red "I'm okay Gary. I was just putting some treats on the table" Misty had walked over to us and eyed up Serena and the treats.

"Hi Serena, Having a good time at the party?"

"Oh yes, Hi Misty. It's a great party! And all for Kanto's newest professor. Congrats Gary!"

"Thanks" I picked up one of the sweets. I never could resist delicious sweets. I ate it and they both stared at me for a reaction "you make excellent sweets Serena, I'm very thankful and glad you thought to make them, if you two beautiful ladies will excuse me though, I need whiskey….. A lot of whiskey." And tried to avoid them both for the night.

\- 6 days ago-

I woke up with a roaring hangover. I pet Blackie as the world spun around me. I eventually rose and walked down the stairs, not bothering to put any clothes on except for my briefs, since I was the only one who should be in the house. Nope. Wrong. Serena was sleeping on the couch, Sycamore and Juniper had taken over the guest bedroom, and Misty was fighting with the coffee maker. I reached over her and grabbed the filters and started making coffee. She huffed and sat down at the table. I glanced without her noticing at her appearance. She was wearing the same gown that she wore to the party last night "why don't you change into normal clothes?" she looked beautiful, but the tangled hair and now wrinkled dress was not what my hungover eyes needed to look at.

"The room my bag is in is taken over by two professors." I went back to my room and grabbed one of my t-shirts and lounge pants, and put on a pair of lounge pants myself. I returned to the kitchen and tossed her the clothes. "Thanks" she mumbled as she walked to the washroom to change.

I made a simple breakfast. Hash browns and bacon. Ever so slowly everyone woke up and ate and had coffee and went to where they were supposed to actually spend the night. Misty had already claimed my spare room a few days before, and Blackie was content curled up on her lap as we watched television for the morning.

The afternoon consisted of talking to my grandfather at his lab about his plans for retirement/me taking over the lab while Misty did I don't know what. I do know however, Ash decided this was a perfect time to come to Pallet for a visit. I came home that evening to find Ash and Serena at my kitchen table, four plates set, misty was putting the fresh made food on the table and sitting down "Perfect timing for dinner Gary!" Ash spat with food stuffed in his mouth already

"Hello to you too Ash" I politely returned the greeting. I was a professor now, an adult, a 22 year old man who didn't need to stoop to his childish level. "Thank you very much for dinner, you didn't have to cook"

"It's a return thank you for making breakfast" she replied, her cheeks slightly pinkish. Ash and Serena left, Serena with a scowl like pout on her face.

\- 5 days ago-

Misty returned to Cerulean, and I headed to Pewter to the fossil museum. I spent my day there, where I talked to Brock a bit.

"Hey, listen Gary, you gotta get yourself a woman soon. It can't be that difficult!" I turned red

"I've had girlfriends in the past"

"And you've been on the proverbial market for 2 months now, time to be taken and have some arm candy!"

"Haha maybe!" I left and went back home.

\- 4 days ago-

Nothing crazy, I got ready and packed my things for a trip to Cerulean, I was going to do some fieldwork around there. Set up a basic lab there.

\- 3 days ago-

I got to Cerulean. I met with Misty for lunch, set up a nice cabin by the bridge, I was going to study how pokemon could communicate and observe without seeing.

\- 2 days ago-

"Gary, will you man up and ask her?" I looked at Bill.

"I will eventually."

"No man, now. Just tell her how you feel"

"What if I fuck it up?"

"Whoa, Mr. Gary motherfucking Oak, Mr. Confidence, is scared to fuck up asking a girl out?" I took a swing aimlessly at him

"Shut up Bill"

\- Yesterday-

I spent the day researching and studying, and sent a text. 'Hey, want to meet up for lunch at noon tomorrow?' And got a reply 'sure, try not to be late…professor Oak' I had Butterfrees in my stomach I couldn't sleep at all I was nervous. I had girlfriends before, I've been on loads of dates before. Why am I so damn nervous? I played catch with Blackie all night to try to calm myself.

\- Today-

This is it. I put on my best clothes, I had a shower and made sure I smelt great. I spent an hour cleaning myself up, trimming, clipping my nails, made myself look the best presentable I ever could. I got to the restaurant at 1145 am and waited for her. Misty showed up, no effort in her attire at all, but she still looked drop dead beautiful.

"Whoa Gary, I didn't know we were supposed to dress all fancy" I was red, almost purple in the face from embarrassment. If I could spontaneously combust, now would be the perfect time.

"Misty, I actually wanted to ask you something, but it's got a long preamble so bear with me" I gulped. She smiled her perfect teeth, nodded, and waited patiently for me to sputter out words I couldn't hold back. "I've really liked you for a long time, and it's kind of turned into love, and Ash is a fucking jerk for tossing you aside like that, but please, give me a chance to prove to you I'm worthy of your love because I can't stand going through a day without please, will you go out with me and maybe date me and hopefully be my girlfriend?" I waited for about 3 seconds before she spoke, but I could swear to you it felt like hours, months, years before she spoke. And it was only 5 simple words

"Sorry, but I'm already engaged"


End file.
